Blade of the Exile - Riven vs the Hentai Slimes
by Hezzerz
Summary: Riven, venturing through the Ionian wilderness, is warned of a strange creature which has been targeting women who've dared venture away from a secluded village. Expecting an easy fight, little does she know that this creature has a pretty obscene method of subduing its prey, and is joined by a host of others all with equally nefarious intentions...
1. A Slimy situation

Something squirmed its way into the brush in Riven's peripheral, the sullen mist veiling it as bamboo shoots snapped and rattled. This 'something' had been tailing her for close to three hours now. Enough was enough.

Riven freed her sword from the leather 'sheath' at her hip, little more than a switch used to hold the thing in place. The Ionian wilds had proven lonely, but enough six-eyed frogs and dangerous, snapping, plants had been lying in wait to set her on guard. This wasn't Noxus. Things didn't make sense here, and were always at-least a step more complicated than anticipated.

"What could…" Riven murmured, wading into the vegetation the whatever-it-was had zipped through. Her hand brushed against a leaf, registering something slick, wet, and sticky. She held her digits before her and spread them, slime threading between the fingers like fine webbing, "Huh."

Pressing onwards past quivering bamboo stalks, Riven scanned through their spindly boughs. More slime, glittering in the hazy sunlight in silken strands leading deeper through the forest. Notably, these strands were far more pronounced than the trifling globs she'd brushed against. Could this be the creature that village aways back warned her about?

'_Fits the description,'_ sounded in Riven's mind, '_some giant slug with slimy underlings ambushing girls on the road. Why just girls, though?' _She knelt next to some of the transparent fibers and plucked a finger against one, pulling it downwards like a bow string. It didn't snap. Far from it, clinging to her like a burr and only relenting as she flicked away. Odd. Whichever the case, that village had been hospitable towards her, especially considering she was foriegn. Noxian. Least she could do to repay them was putting an end to this slug thing.

Riven set her sword over her shoulder and made forwards along the slime-threaded trail, noting a slick carpet of what appeared to be mucous coating the thin-cropped grasses below. Sure seemed like a slug trail, but did it have to be so gross? She set her sandals edge to it, her foot returning only after a notable effort, the stuff clinging like elastic. Great, when she fought this thing would it try to immobilize her with that stuff? All the more reason to keep on her toes.

The 'path' led into a small clearing between the bunched bamboo stalks, towering overhead with a leafy canopy weaving together light and shadow on the ground. Riven set her legs a space apart, a grove lurking ahead where willow trees and sporadic pools of water waited.

And there it stood.

By a pools edge aways in a round, fleshy, blob about half her size, skin the consistency of melted butter and about as oily, stood still as stone. Riven padded forwards, getting low to mask her presence and swishing her half-blade to the side, readying it to act. The blob twitched as she came within a stones throw, sloshing over itself a space towards her.

Riven rose to her feet, falling into a combat-ready stance with sword before her, watching for any more movements. This thing was weird, creepy, and a far cry from what she'd expected. Maybe it was just an underling?

Whichever the case it wasted little time before pulling itself back like some kind of slingshot and launching itself towards her. Riven was ready, slicing into the ball just before it hit only for the fleshy ball to blast apart right before her, not losing enough momentum to prevent it from tackling her to the ground.

The Noxian moved to rise back to her feet by instinct, being met with a strong and rubbery resistance which forced her back to the ground. The substance she'd felt on the plant, on her footwear, had splattered across her body. Riven grit her teeth, wrenching her arms upwards and observing thick globs stretching themselves thin before snapping the limbs back to the ground.

Her legs didn't fare much better, spread and covered in the stuff. It felt cool and wet at first, settling soon into an almost unnoticeable, spongey, texture.

"Gh!" Riven took a few seconds to breathe, looking over her body and the splattered goo forcing her to the ground. She pulled against the slime again, trying to free her sword arm or wriggle loose.. Managing to arch her legs and force her chest halfway off the ground, Riven splattered back to her initial position with a frustrated huff. Her strength could rival that of five men thanks to the runic energy coursing through her, so breaking loose from such a material should have been simple. Why, then, could she be so trapped in this stuff? Dammit!

The slime began to move, Riven's blood freezing solid as she pulled her head up enough to witness the globules near her legs shifting before what felt like a tendril of something smooth, sleek, and wet began to work its way up her thigh. It felt like an eel had wrapped around her leg, continuing to snake its way further and further up.

Riven clenched her fists, flitting her eyes shut and centering herself and her spirit energy to prepare for a Ki burst. She didn't know what the hell this thing was doing, but there was ZERO way she'd just sit around for it any longer.

Green lightning snapped and bit the air around her. She'd need some time to gather enough energy from this position, but with any luck it'd be able to spring her loose from this stuff. Truth be told the last time she'd been pinned like this couldn't come to mind, but her fighting technique relied very much on _not_ being rooted, come to think of it.

The tendril reached her inner thigh, its pillow-soft end prodding about and writhing as the rest of the stuff had stretched tight around her leg. Riven pulled against her bindings again to no avail, her focus fleeing her for a moment as this thing toyed about near where her legs intersected. Wrong move. She needed a Ki burst now, and her struggles were met with nothing more than a dominant resistance.

"Get the hell off me!" Riven cut, unable to do much else from her position. This thing might not understand her but at-least she was doing _something_ to tell this seemingly perverted creature off.

The slime tendril answered by pressing its flat length against her underwear, still toying about but keeping to that area firmly. It pressed against her harder, beginning to stroke up and down—gliding off the fabric. Riven batted an eye shut, feeling her face grow hot as a strange feeling tingled from where it touched her. A warm, sweet, and buttery sensation that definitely shouldn't have occured from such meagre stimulation. Each time it moved between her legs Riven felt the feeling amplify. Build.

The girl bit her nails into her hand and clenched against her sword harder, locking her teeth, "_G-Gh!"_ A potent cocktail: anger, frustration, and humiliation, brewed. Pulling her mind from the sensations, Riven took a deep breath and honed her senses to build for her Ki burst. However, as the tendril pressed just above her intimates stroked through her panties yet again the green lightning flickered away like a faulty lightbulb, replaced only in-between strokes.

"W-What?!" Riven gasped, watching in horror as the goo splatter ensnaring her began to hum with a warm green energy. _It was absorbing her Ki. _

A now-desperate Riven centered herself as best she could, forcing down the anger of being put into such a humiliating predicament and manifesting spirit energy threefold. The lightning thundered around her like an emerald aura this time, dampened but not stomped out from the molesting slimes thrusts.

'_It's stealing my energy for sure,'_ Riven pondered, still taken aback by the scenario, '_how, though? It seems to take more each time it…'_

The slime pressed deeper against her underwear, until it had sandwiched itself between her folds, which she could feel wettening despite the protests mustered. A nova of honey-sweet pleasure threatened to melt her, Riven forcing a tooth into her bottom lip to prevent a moan from leaking out. As if on queue, the Ki lightning all but vanished. The slime burned brighter green.

'_D-Dammit it's...is it feeding off my pleasure? It can't be, how can it…'_ Another thrust, flooring Riven's head back to the ground as she coped with another wave of sickly sweet sensation. Panting, with her spirit lightning little more than static at this point, Riven felt as though a boot had been lifted from her chest as the slime at-last pulled away from between her legs. It still radiated a pleasant warmth where the thing had been touching, lending to the theory this thing had some sort of sensitivity-amplifying properties to it, not like that really mattered compared to escaping its grasp.

Riven felt a pressure begin to build around her breasts: a suction-like pull which permeated through the bound cloth lacing her chest. The slime began to squelch and sputter, pulling at her breasts as Riven felt the slime tendril teasing about her groin.

"If..._ngh_...I'd known this would happen there'd be nothing left of you to touch me," she huffed, hoping this vile creature could hear her, "but you're...not going to break me that easily."

She gave a physical escape another vain attempt, muscular arms working against the slime but simply pulled back into place. Grimacing, Riven perked her head up as she felt the slime snake its way beneath her underwear, pressing its length over her directly. The pleasure amplified, almost forcing a moan from her as she tried to focus her Ki once more. "I...I can't…" Riven, summoning forth all her will, drew upon all the reserves of energy she could muster, lightning coursing around her yet again.

This action did not go unnoticed by her captor, the slime slipping itself along her entrance and clit, a length piercing into her, too sleek to protest. All the while, the portion of slime outside began to suckle against her bud, forming a rhythm as the tendril settled inside her.

"H-Hagh!" Riven yelped, refusing to yield her strength even now, as this perverted creature had entered her body. The sucking against her breasts and clit coupled with the penetrating tendril melded into a warm, ever-building, sweetness. It felt like no time at all, yet already Riven could see herself being pushed over the edge were this to continue. What happened when that did was a mystery, yet one she very much didn't want to test in spite of what her body whispered. "Get...Get…" Riven muttered, her anger and embarrassment surging past the pleasure and into red anger. "OUT OF ME!"

The slime pulled back and thrust into her, accompanied by a wet sloshing sound, "_Aghn…" _Riven couldn't help but moan, biting her lip harder to force it back as the lightning faded. It surged back now, stronger than ever before. The slime pulled itself back, readying another thrust but Riven, knowing her time was short, summoned all she had into one final burst: unleashing the built up Ki in a rolling detonation. Steam billowed into a thick cloud around her, a weight lifted and a pressure gone from within as the slime at last unleashed her from its prison.

Riven leapt to her feet, claiming her sword from the ground and swishing it through the mist to clear it, legs still quivering even though the sensations began to abate. A wetness dripped down her thighs, pattering against the grass. Even so, as the mist cleared there was no sign of the blob or the slime. The Noxian drove her sword into the ground and leaned into it with hands folded along the hilt, legs spread as she let the honeysuckle warmth fade slowly from her loins. "Dammit," she muttered, blowing some ashen hair from one eye and heaving a hot breath. "Now, mister slug…" she narrowed her eyes, tracing the slime trail as it led further into the forests. "It's _personal_." 


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This story contains noncon elements, though I've written Riven as quite defiant and bratty. The whole thing with me's taking pretty strong, proud, or dominant women and putting them in lewd, non-lethal, humiliating predicaments. Expect strange hentai-type creatures, some heavy powerplay elements including energy drain (lewd stuff absorbing magic or a similar resource based around pleasure). Think of it as a lewd, hot, fight of sorts, where one participant gets pleasure forced onto them by a lovecraftian-ish monstrosity or something. Well, hot if that's your kind of thing anyhow.

Something else to note is that I'm a fan of outfits or clothing, so I find it quite fun to play around that kinda' stuff. Of-course when you're dealing with bizarre hentai shit that becomes a whole lot easier.

If you've got a girl you'd like me to write some degeneracy about throw me a comment, along with any feedback (which is greatly appreciated). Criticize all you like, that's how you learn anyways. Also worth noting if it isn't blatantly obvious: rape and noncon stuff is and strictly should be fantasy and is never permissible or acceptable in ANY scenario in real life.

Think of this first portion as 'chapter' one. Will add more as it comes to me. (No pun intended.)


	3. A Feast Awaits

Hither-thither pools morphed into a reedy wetland after awhile, mangrove roots gorging themselves in pitch-colored waters.

Riven traced the slime trail as it slipped away, taking her first reluctant steps into the marsh to find it thankfully crisp, with a stony layer to support her sandals, "Don't care what I gotta' do," she said, clenching her fist tight to her swords hold, "this thing's _dead_." Even so it felt weird, having been put on the defensive and humiliated like that. During her training, her early days, no one dared cross her. Any who did ended up regretting it. Hell, she didn't recall the last time any human had posed this much of a threat let alone some roadside creature. Whichever the case she knew how this thing worked now, however embarrassing it was to admit. If one of its little chums caught her again she might be in trouble but if she could put up with it long enough for another Ki burst she'd be alright...hopefully.

The shore she'd waded into faded from view after a while, the marshlands greeting her in full from all sides. Lilies, buds burning in electric colors ranging from daring pink to muffled violets, skated along the water garbed in lush, succulent, leaves. Ferns reached in from the surrounding forests, flanked by walls of vegetation. No signs of the slug creature. How'd she be able to even find it in this kind of environment? Whichever the case she had to at-least try, if only to salvage some pride.

A stir in the waters. Riven's eyes snapped to it, the inky liquid aways out bubbling and tracing towards her in a straight line, rippling the glassy marsh with its movement.

'_But it's so shallow,'_ thought Riven, falling into a stance and gripping her blade tighter, '_just what is this? Can the slime slither beneath water?'_

There wasn't time to reach a conclusion. A long, creamy, tendril, burst from the marsh, slimy form glinting in the sunlight and spraying the air with droplets. Riven was ready, pushing off her left foot and, despite being slowed due to being submerged, managed to knock the thing aside with her weapons flat edge. It vanished beneath the surface, bubbling resuming from behind this time.

'_Just one?'_ Riven stepped backwards, watching the approach. '_I can beat it. Just gotta' wait for…' _The whatever-it-was lept towards her from the water again, earning a sideways gash through its serpentine midsection from a Ki-infused slash from the Exile's sword. Green lightning snapped on the weapons steel, hissing downwards and sizzling on the water. "Alright," said Riven, "time for round two!" On the attack this time, the ashen-haired woman surged her Ki, leaping skywards and somersaulting mid-air into a crushing downwards cut. The water parted where she struck, exploding outwards and leaving the murky bottom visible for but a moment as the milky white tendril cleaved in half once more, flailing about with no notion for hiding.

Riven landed in a fighting stance. This time she wasn't underestimating whatever the hell this thing was, and it turned out that not being restrained made fighting a whole lot easier—evidenced by three pieces of slimy tentacle floating to the marshes surface, still. Dead. The Exile grinned, slinging her sword over her shoulder. "Not so tough when I'm not where you want me, huh?"

Splashing. Behind. "_Damn!"_ Riven spat, well aware whatever it was couldn't be good. No time to act. No time to move. Something long, squishy, and _exceptionally_ sticky ran between her legs, slapping itself upwards until it clung like flypaper to the space between them. It felt like she was being made to straddle a wide, plank-shaped, sponge soaked through in...honey? No, clingier than honey. Riven looked down, gasping as she came to the horrid realization that this thing was an enormous pink _tongue_. A strong one at that, lifting her upwards until her toned thighs were spread between it, the tongue conforming sickeningly to her cheeks in addition. It stuck between her legs in such a way that it pressured her nethers considerably, the presumed saliva feeling warm and wet as it soaked through her underwear. Something else, too. A saccharine and lush sensation as it pressured Riven's intimates even through the panties standing in the way. The girl pressed a palm to the tongue, stabilizing herself.

'_How does it feel this good already?! It's so…' _A warm, steaming, breath played against her from behind. Riven glimpsed backwards, eyes bolting open as rows upon rows of knife-like teeth greeted her from a gaping maw. Despite this, despite the hideous and malformed look of the creature, it was grinning ear to ear with two bulging black eyes locked on her body.

Riven grit her own teeth, raising her blade. Plunging it into the tongue. "Bastard!" She cried, feeling her cheeks flush a hot red. The blade halted, repelled by an ethereal green aura hovering just off the flesh. It was like striking a brick wall. '_What is this?!'_

"Well, well, well," a low, guttural, voice bellowed from behind, "just look what fool's stumbled into my domain."

"Let _go_ of me," Riven seethed.

"Now just where would the fun be in that, young lady? Just why would I do that when you taste…" The tongue moved back and forth against her sex, slick and budded. "...so _poshitively_...delishush…"

Riven nearly fell forwards onto the tongue, but kept herself balanced by gripping her sword as it bit into the bizarre field. "_A-Ahuh…" _Slipped somehow from her lips, silenced by a sharp canine into her bottom one. She hadn't been on this thing twenty seconds yet she was on _fire_. What's worse, the properties of the perverted slime from earlier weren't lost now. Through the pleasure came a weakness. A trickling numb which gradually siphoned the sparks of Ki snapping off her sword. Was everything in this accursed place able to do this?

The monster said, "I can keep my little shield together 'long as I see fit. Long's I got that Ki of yours, heheh…"

A hum from below, echoing through her loins. Quaking them. "_G-Gh…" _Hands still biting into her swords hold, Riven began to realize that the tongue was _vibrating_. Light, at-first, but steadily increasing. Building, as the thing stroked back and forth just enough to press into her intimates while not breaking the seal rooting her in-place. "_Ah...huh…" _She was left reeling from it, just scarcely able to bite back louder, more humiliating, moans. It stroked back and forth, firm but sleek. The tongue arched a part of itself, pressing just above her clit then circling it. The sensation crushing even past the underwear guarding it.

'_No, I've gotta' find a way off.' _Riven thought, the warm, sweet, sensation coming to a boil. Her Ki began to flicker away into the tongue, dancing and snapping along its surface as it led back towards the cavernous maw, beaming in sickening delight as it watched her there. Helpless. '_This damn shield! As long as I keep feeding it I'll never break it. And I can't…'_ She squirmed in-place, shifting efforts between her left and right buttock, left and right thighs, to squirm off the tongue. No dice. For a moment, she felt herself escaping its grasp, only for something sticky, elastic, to snap her back down onto the thing. Have its pillowy girth press against her, stroke her long and hard just as her undersides fell back. "**Ah!" **She hadn't expected this, collapsing forwards as her sword slipped off the tongue, splashed into the water.

Where she'd formerly been straddling the thing, that much hadn't changed. Now, though, while it remained tightly stuck to her undersides, it now too grasped her lithe waist. Her breasts. Her chest. Humming. Vibrating. Warm. Wet. Riven struggled, squirmed, against the holdings but found herself plastered to the tongue like it was flypaper. She managed to press herself upwards up to the upper waist, only for sticky salival strands to work their magic, pulling her back down with a wet splatter, even more stuck. "_U-Uhngh…" _The stroking hadn't halted, and now with her breasts rooted firmly on the lewd thing, Riven felt their lurid touch brush and play with them in-tandem. "_Huh...aghn…" _She couldn't hold the moans any longer, biting her nails into the fleshy tongue and only just managing to lift her head from the thing, soaked, needly, pale hair now matted unevenly over her eyes. A partial curtain to the world. "S-Stop it!" Riven snapped, even this order hardly shifted away from another moan. "I can't..._huh_...get off this thing, what the hell do you want?!"

"Jusht...a lithle...more…" uttered the beast. "...and you'll shee."

Riven felt her powers siphon away. Faster. Greater. '_Not enough for a Ki burst.' _Her strength wouldn't do either, not with her body so utterly trapped. The thrusting, the vibrating, only strengthened. Bolstered. The ashen-haired girl huffed hot breaths as an indescribable song of sweetness, bliss, and warmth rippled through her body. Growing. About to bubble over. Her defiance led her to think of terrible things. Eating dirt, swallowing sand, but despite her efforts to _not_ be turned on the tongue, or whatever laced it, overruled it all. She kept her will. Kept the sincere and burning anger, desire, to break loose despite the pleasure but it didn't matter. The pleasure came all the same. A chalice, brewing with lustful and succulent energy, filled to the brim. Overflowed.

"_F-Fuck!" _gasped Riven, voice cracking and will cracking simultaneously as her head squelched back onto the tongue, sopping hair zig-zagging over her face. The warmness exploded through her, consuming reality. Somewhere through the haze the girl heard herself moaning, screaming out, in a feminine tone completely foriegn to her. Loud. Embarrassment. Anyone even remotely near could hear her cumming, but the worst was the cheshire smile from the bastard doing it to her. Anger, but the pleasure forced it away. "**Ah!** Huh...ah…" Too much. Too strong, too sweet and overpowering.

Then it was over.

Riven gasped, soaked head to toe from a multitude of things and all but unable to move. Even if she wanted to. The pleasure burned like tired kindling between her legs, the stroking at her womanhood slowing to a gradual, off-and-on, thrust every so often before ending all together. The vibrations next. Slowly, the appendage began to slide between her legs as though a great serpent slithered below, a final bout of sacchirine bliss before the fleshy muscle licked past her underside a final time, freeing her into thin air and then a splash into shallow water. A tree trunk, or what felt like it, supported her back after the 'fall,' Riven gasping and heaving long, tired, breaths from against its frame. "_U-Uhghn…" _The water lapped against her, barely eclipsing her legs but crystal clear.

The monster withdrew its tongue, savoring its length past its chops before swirling the mouth. Zipping back inside. The thing turned to her, removing its hat and bowing low. "Much obliged." It laughed, cackled, while holding its bulging belly with two clawed hands. "Best of luck to you, girl. I know what you're after, and I'm afraid it'll be more of the same."

Riven clenched her fists, glaring venomously towards the monstrosity as it lept upwards, diving into the water and being swallowed by it entirely despite its depth hardly reaching up to the things 'feet' just prior. "How...could I…" Riven whispered, seethed, to herself. "To that..._thing_?" A cocktail of humiliation, anger, and exhaustion blanketed the world into darkness. "_No...Ki."_


End file.
